


The Only Good Coven is a Dead One

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [55]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Taken are making a bid for power again, this time in the Steppes.





	The Only Good Coven is a Dead One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

"Oryx... is dead. Nice work on that." Cayde's voice was startling over the comm unit, but Spencer tried not to react much at all. "But the Taken are all wormed down into the cracks of the Cosmodrome. We think a coven of Wizards is running the show over there. You're going to shut them down."

Spencer looked over to where Aaron was using Patience and Time to scout out the area distance away from the Steppes that they had been sent to patrol. Even with the Taken all over, the Hive and the Fallen were still trying to get footholds in the area. Spencer kind of hated that they weren't even trying to band together with the Humans and Guardians to take out a big enemy but then there was no the enemy of my enemy is my friend in this war.

"I've sent what we know to your Ghost," Cayde said over the comms again, but his channel fell silent after that.

Spencer looked to see that Aaron was making is way back to where Spencer had settled in where he could watch Aaron's back. They needed footage and information and the only way to get either was to watch. It wasn't the kind of mission that Spencer was good on. He liked action but Aaron it seemed could stay in one place for hours and watch the enemy go about their business and figure shit out. Spencer didn't mind watching the footage and doing that but being here where one had to be on guard at all times was something that Spencer just couldn't do for the long term. G.A.R.C.I.A. was keeping a greater watch, and Spencer was going over the newest reports from inside of the Dreadnaught. JJ had been working as one of the Hidden more and more over the last two weeks since they had done a deep dive into the Dreadnaught and killed the Bond Brothers.

"Cayde," Aaron started to say as he stood up from the crouch he had been in for what seemed like forever to Spencer. "G.A.R.C.I.A. is having trouble getting a bead on those Wizards."

"Thought you might...my scouts have marked blights all across the Cosmo. They're pumping out Darkness like a spigot. Cut off the flow, Guardian. Cleanse the place, and you should be able to find the Wizards."

Spencer saw the marks appear on the HUD and he saw that it was spread all over the area that they were not really in. He wondered though how he had missed that there were Taken all over. Then again there was Taken everywhere it seemed so he figured that he could be forgiven. Spencer pulled his swords from his back as he figured out where the first bit of Taken and their blights were. It was about a mile from where they were. It was going to be best to run to it as it looked like the concentration was high on Taken.

"Run?" Aaron asked.

Given the tone that Aaron was using, Spencer could see the shitting eating grin that was on his face. Spencer felt one spread on his own, and he nodded. Oryx might not be dead yet, but he was in hiding, building himself up again while Spencer was just getting better. He was spending time in the Crucible to make sure that he was the best. Spencer knew that Aaron worried about him, but while he didn't mind being there and grieving with Aaron, he had to do something. Spencer could never wallow in grief. None of the Reid's could. It was why they came up swinging in the wake of the Collapse. It's why the Reef had got it's feet under itself before the Guardians had. It was why Spencer was felt the Guardians were still reacting to everything instead of being proactive. Though the Guardians had never made a full frontal assault that wiped out near all of the Guardians. It wasn't hard to see that neither side was winning the war that quickly.

Spencer ran up a small rock hill and took in the scene in front of him. Aaron was standing beside him, taking it in as well. The main area of the Steppes, a place that Spencer felt like he hadn't been to in ages was full of Taken and the floating balls of Taken energy that were called Blights.

"Well, I think it's sword time," Aaron said. He held out his hand and G.A.R.C.I.A. transmatted Patience and Time out of his hand and dropped his Iron Lord sword into it. Aaron had taken over the sword he had given Spencer again with all of the Taken that they were fighting. Aaron loved the sword, and Spencer knew that if Spencer wanted it back, Aaron would give it back. The twin swords he used though were good for Thrall, of all kinds.

"I count four Blights," G.A.R.C.I.A. said, and she marked them on the HUD. It was interesting to see them scattered among the hordes of Taken.

"So together or do you want to meet at the end?" Spencer asked. Though he had no clue where exactly the end was. He frowned as he saw a Thrall staring at him. It was standing on a rock across the way and staring at Spencer, not at Aaron but at Spencer. It wasn't moving at all. It was staring at him like it was trying to figure him out. Spencer was too far away to see anything at all, but he knew exactly who that was. Oryx had a few new tricks up his sleeve. Spencer grinned at the Thrall whose mind had been more than Taken by Oryx, it's entire being had been Taken.

"At the end," Aaron said drawing Spencer's thoughts from what he wanted to do about Oryx who was watching him. Spencer turned to Aaron.

"Last one to kill a Taken loses," Spencer said. He jumped down from the rock he was on and ran at the Oryx Taken Thrall. Oryx tried to dodge him, but Spencer brought the second sword up and thrust it through where the Thrall's heart was on a Hive Thrall. It started to scream as Spencer used his control on the Ascendant realm to hold the creature where it was. Keeping Oryx there. It was only after Spencer knew that Oryx felt it where he was and left the Thrall did Spencer let go. He turned quickly, slashing out with his sword to take out the two Thrall that was trying to jump onto his back. Spencer grinned as the rest of the Taken in the area seemed to pause. Oryx was trying again, Spencer thought so while the Taken were slowly being Taken again in a very different way, Spencer killed them all.

It didn't take long for them to take down the Taken and then work on each of the four Blights to stop more Taken from being dropped into that area. Spencer killed the last Thrall around his area before he started on his last Blight. Spencer then looked for Aaron who was killing a Captain. Spencer drew hi Scout Rifle and began to work on taking out the last of the Blights.

"G.A.R.C.I.A.?" Aaron questioned when there were no more Taken popping up.

"That did it. The Wizards are marked and locked. Next!"

Spencer looked at his HUD, seeing the marker was behind him. It looked like a shack in the middle of the open area at the other end of the Steppes. Spencer couldn't remember if they had ever gone down there before, him and Morgan when they crawled all over this area. Spencer wasn't shocked though when he heard the sounds of Taken below and his tracker was rimmed in a hell of a lot of red.

"Oh, this is the other entrance to the tunnels under that big building in the middle of the area."

"Gotcha," Spencer said. He found the stairs in the building and looked around before he started down the stairs. He didn't know what to about his weapon. It was going to be tight quarters inside of the tunnels so the swords might be better, but he had no clue what kind of Taken was going to be waiting on them. He heard the scream of a Captain, Spencer decided to keep the Scout Rifle out.

"I'll take the Captain. I see a lot of weird movement that screams Thrall to me," Aaron said as he landed on the ground beside Spencer after getting off the stairs.

"Okay," Spencer said. He held out the Scout Rifle and then his Pulse. He had his Sidearm, and it was going to be enough for what they were facing so far. It wasn't like the guns were going to be hard to get form G.A.R.C.I.A. if he really needed one of them.

The room was dark that they got into and Spencer waited for G.A.R.C.I.A. to light up the area. The room beyond was filled with the creepy light that Taken threw off of themselves and hell broke loose. There were a lot of Thrall but also Captains and Knights, tortured ones at that. They were always the worst to deal with, and Spencer hated it. They were harder to kill and threw off more of the damned attacks that the Taken had. Black burning fire from the Knights sucked.

Clearing the room took time. Spencer wasn't shocked on that because it seemed like the more they killed, the more showed up until they hit the saturation point of sorts for the area, for the Wizard and enemies stopped popping. Spencer felt something all over him. He tried to pull on the Light inside of him and found that it was gone.

"We can't touch the Light," Spencer said.

"The Darkness... it's smothering. We've got Wizards," G.A.R.C.I.A. whispered as she disappeared. It was best for her to stay hidden now.

Spencer really hoped he didn't need any of the other weapons. He did not want to risk G.A.R.C.I.A. at all. One of the Oryx balls of light was waiting on them when they rounded a corner. It was the only source of light where they were. Spencer really hated to follow it, but he knew that the Wizards weren't going to get the best of them.

Aaron cried out in shock and then Spencer saw the movement of a Shadow Thrall. He swept his sword through the area and listened as Aaron drew his sword again. They hacked and slashed through all of the Thrall that came at them. The first Wizard they came across was Zyrak, one of the Daughters of Oryx. Spencer wondered what she as well as the other Wizards that were down there had done to piss off Oryx enough to be turned into Taken. Spencer didn't really care, but he did want to know the psychology behind Oryx and all of his children, whether they were born of him or just molded by him.

Spencer was the first to attack Zyrak, and she screamed at him. Aaron took over as she kept on spawning Shadow Thrall and in the near darkness, it was hard to see them as they attacked. There was a slight shimmer that they put off when they moved, but only in specific ways. Zyrak fell with ease, and Spencer was glad of that. There were two more somewhere else in the tunnels, and they needed to save energy for that.

Another Oryx orb was waiting on them just a little further down another tunnel, so when the Shadow Thrall from Zyrak was dead, they moved onto go after that orb. Mysik was just as easy to defeat with Spencer focusing on the Shadow Thrall and Aaron focusing on her. It took a little time as she was able to dodge Aaron more and that meant she could summon a lot of Shadow Thrall. Still, she did fall.

Thyshik, Matron of Oryx was up a level, and Spencer only realized where she was when he saw the Oryx orb peeking out of the stairs. There was a distance between they came up the stairs and where she was so, she got a good bit of Shadow Thrall summoned before they were able to reach her. Spencer waited for the right moment and nearly got swiped by a Thrall, but he kept on going, taking the Wizard's head off as Aaron as bogged under a mass of five Shadow Thrall trying to get him.

"You okay?" Spencer called out as Thyshik turned to nothing in front of him. He heard Aaron's yell of anger and then when Spencer turned around, there was nothing there. The Shadow Thrall were all gone.

Spencer looked for the exit, finding the hole that had been blasted into the wall and he started up it. He kept his swords at the ready with Aaron right behind him. They got up to fresh air, and there was no red anywhere on his tracker, so Spencer took off his helmet. He wanted the fresh air after the dank of the underground and the smell of Taken.

"We're getting good reports from all across the Cosmo, Guardians." Cayde's tone was a happy one as he relayed the information. "Taken abandoning the fight or getting sucked back to who knows where. This one goes in the 'Win' book. Come on back now. Guardians."

"You got it," Spencer said. He looked up as the Ceres Galliot moved into a hover position. G.A.R.C.I.A appeared and moved close almost like she was nuzzling at Spencer's cheek. Spencer pushed his cheek back into her and gave her a smile.

The trip home was short, and Spencer was glad of that. The sitting around and not doing a lot followed by the Taken invasion meant that he felt worn out. The Vanguard didn't want a meeting as it was simple and straightforward mission and it wasn't like a lot of discussion would make the next go better. Aaron had already given them all of the Intel from the staking out mission they had been on so that was moot.

Spencer crashed down into the couch, and Jack was right there to cuddle into his side. Spencer felt sweaty and disgusting, but Aaron was getting them dinner and Spencer was really hungry and would rather eat before he showered. Luna settled in, laying on Spencer feel while Helo climbed up and laid his head on Spencer's lap. Aaron laughed when he entered their rooms with food in hand.

"I think that maybe we are doing dinner in the living room," Aaron said as he settled the food onto the table that they had found down in the City.

Spencer smiled at Aaron before he reached for the container that he knew had his food in it. There was one for each of them. The fare inside the Tower was getting better with more and more vendors willing to come into the Tower and sell things during the primary three meal hours. There were even a few that catered to the Guardians who worked weird hours or got back from missions early or late by doing delivery into the Tower.

There was not a lot of talking from Aaron or Spencer as they ate, but Jack filled the silence with chatter about what he did during school that day. He was learning to like school better now that the other kids were used to him and to S.P.O.T. being in there. Spencer looked around and saw that S.P.O.T. was looking out the window with both G.A.R.C.I.A.s there as well. The sunset outside was astounding, and Spencer was enjoying looking at it, even if some of it was blocked by three Ghosts. Spencer set down his dinner container and just looked at the sun outside, warm with the wolves on him and Jack at his side.

Spencer knew that he was going to go to sleep if he didn't get up, but that wouldn't exactly be a horrible thing he thought. He could think of a lot of other things that would be horrible, but this wasn't one of them. Aaron would wake him up to shower before shuttling him off to bed. He would fall asleep with Aaron there with him, maybe even a wolf or two. Jack could come and join them at some point. It was about as good as it was going to get at the moment and Spencer was happy with that.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Criminal Minds Reverse Bang sign-ups are open until June 30th! Please check it out [here](https://criminalmindsbangblog.wordpress.com/).


End file.
